


What's New, Pussycat (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Anders/M!Hawke Podfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke comes up with a foolproof plan to spice things up in the bedroom, based on all the things he knows Anders likes. There is no way it could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New, Pussycat (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's New, Pussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691445) by [gaymingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash). 



> This is the first of a few podfic requests from ruthmakesstuff, or kalebtrevelyan on tumblr :)
> 
> This was too much fun to read!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
